Remembering the Past
by JOUNOUCHI sama
Summary: Every Ranger form Mighty Morphin to Turbo Remembering There days as Rangers in the Location of the Command Center/Power Chamber


Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers if i own Power Rangers Jason Scott Will be in Every Rangers Team

Author Note : I want to thanks My friend and partner Blackstormturbo For helping me With the grammar and the name of the story

**Remembering the Past**

**Everyone standing in front of the destroyed building that a year ago was theHeadquarters of the Rangers the building that will be a permanent part of theRangers history. The Command Center/Power Chamber was the Headquarters of Mighty Morphin', Zeoand Turbo Rangers. Everyone began to remember There days as Rangers. Jason, Zack, Kimberly, Billy and Trini remember their first day as Rangerswhen they was selected by Zordon To fight Rita Repulsa and protect the remembered When Billy invented the Communicator and the Communicatortapped into the Command Center's teleportation systems and when they teleportby mistake to the Command Center when they were testing the Communicator. Tommy remembered his first Time in the Command Center when he tried to killZordon. The Five Mighty Morphin' Rangers remember when they found the CommandCenter after the Green Ranger attack And how Alpha 5 saved Zordon Life by amiracle and there shock when they found the true identity of the Green Rangerand When They found how to liberate Tommy form the control of Rita Repulsa Repulsa and they'llnever forget the big battle Between Tommy and Jason and How Jason Defeated Tommy and destroyed theSword When They teleport to the Command Center for the first Time with Tommy as Oneof the team Jason remembered his grief when he failed to get the green candle and saveTommy's Powers and How Tommy left the team And Tommy gave Jason the rest ofhis Powers and how Tommy returned as the Green Ranger and there feelings afterLord Zedd first attacked and When Lord Zedd destroyed the Dino Zords and howAlpha 5 used pieces form the Dino Zords to build the Thunder Zords. They alsoremembered when Tommy lost the rest of his Green Powers for the last time andwhen Tommy returned as the White Ranger. Rocky, Aisha and Adam remembered there first day teleporting to the CommandCenter After They discovered the true identities of the Rangers they alsoremembered the day that Jason, Zack, Trini Left the team and Rocky, Aisha andAdam joined the team and how the Thunder Zords were destroyed how They lostthe Dino Powers and gaining there Ninja Powers. They remembered how Kimberly Crane Coin was stolen And she was about to loseher live and how Kimberly left the team and Kat became the new Pink also remembered when Master Vile arrived and How Master Vile obtain the Zeo Crystal and the Rangers Able to recover the Zeo Crystal and They divided it to Five fragments and dispatch the fragments through time and How he turned the Rangers into kids and and How the Alien rangers com To help the Rangers and How Billy Invented a machine to Return to his right Age Useing the Power Coins as athe Power source and How Rita and Zedd destroyed,the machine and the Power Coins and How there quest begins  
They also gaining there Zeo Powers But they will not forget seeing theCommand Centre Blowing up and the Arrive of Tanya as the New Yellow Ranger andHow They found the Power Chamber and After They Known about the New EnemyMachine Empire and How They Meet the Gold Ranger and How They found his trueIdentity How that Because Trey Injuries Must be transferred the Gold Powersto a Other Ranger Tried to give the Gold Powers to Billy But the Tried Hasfailed and How Jason comes back to be the temporary Gold Ranger and How Tommyget's captured again and how the Gold Powers nearly killed Jason so he Jasongives the powers back to Trey and how they destroyed Mondo. They also remembered how Rocky made a wrong move and ended up throwing outhis back and Justin discovered the Rangers' identity and how Tommy and Katrescued Lerigot from the African wilderness, but they ended up losing him toDivatox later after they found out that there friends Jason and Kimberly werecaptured by Divatox. Before taking off after Divatox the Rangers were givennew powers by Zordon and Alpha 5, which made them Turbo Rangers and they werejoined by Justin who took Rocky's place as the Blue Ranger. and How TheRangers sailed on a ship to Muranthias, where they faced the Piranahtrons andDivatox who sacrificed Jason and Kimberly to Maligore's fire Jason andKimberly turned evil by Maligore's flames . and How Lerigot and his wife purifying Jason and Kimberly and the Rangers destroyed Maligore withTurbo Zords. They also remembered how Tommy, Adam, Kat and Tanya and Justin Said good bye to Zordon and Alpha five and saying hello to Alpha 6 and Dimitria and how They met the Blue Senturion They also remembered how Tommy, Adam, Kat and Tanya ended there days asRangers and transferred there powers to TJ, Carlos, Ashley, and Cassie. Andhow the new Turbo team met the Phantom Ranger and got new Zords but they'llnever forget the worst day in the whole history of Power Rangers when Divatoxdestroyed Power Chamber and the Turbo Powers**


End file.
